Things That Go Chomp
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: While cleaning out the garage with Rachel, Ally meets a new friend. Rated T for some scares. Tickles and fluff included!


**Another request from Sparkling Lover, who owns Ally. I only own Rachel. All other characters belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

**Things That Go Chomp**

Rachel set down one of the boxes with a grunt as she stopped for a minute and wiped off her sweaty face. Ally did the same. "I didn't know there was so much in this garage," she said.

"I didn't either," said the older girl. "We had just put stuff into the back rooms to make room for my car, Sasha's car, and Rook's truck, but those rooms were almost overflowing with stuff."

The garage had four extra rooms to the sides that had been filled with all sorts of boxes and other junk. Rachel opened each box to see what was in it and most of it was old, broken stuff that couldn't be used again, although there was some lab equipment that looked like it could be used, so she set it aside to give to her uncles. There was another pile of boxes filled with old metal junk that she set off to the side too. Ally was helping her since most of the others were off on a mission, but who was at the mansion, neither girl knew.

Rachel now stood up. "Let's go get some water so we don't get dehydrated and we'll do some more moving boxes," she said. "I think we've got two rooms cleaned out already, thanks to the guys yesterday."

"Three," said Ally. "The one we've been working on."

Rachel smiled with a nod. "We'll be done in no time then," she said as they went inside for a few minutes rest. Suddenly, XLR8 whipped past them.

"Hey," he said, stopping for a moment. "How is the cleaning going?"

"Okay," said Rachel. "But there's still a lot to do."

XLR8 just grinned and whizzed outside and they watched as blue streaks moved faster than the eye could blink and all four rooms were completely cleaned out and then they heard the special vacuum that Frankenstrike had built turn on and the shut off after about five minutes. The fast alien came back in, looking a bit dusty himself.

"All clean!" he proclaimed. "I can get the stuff to the dumpsters for you."

Both girls shook their heads. "No thanks, XLR8. That's the fun part," said Ally.

Rachel laughed. "True, plus some of those boxes are going to our uncles. They're full of lab equipment," she said.

Fasttrack came up. "Already done," he said. "There's just the trash pile left."

Rachel looked confused. "Only one?" she asked. "But there were three piles: the trash, the old metal, and the lab equipment. Are you sure only the trash pile's left?"

Fasttrack nodded. "Yeah," he said. "I didn't see any other piles after dropping off the boxes to your uncles."

Rachel and Ally looked outside and all they saw was the trash pile. "Where did the other pile go?" asked Ally.

"I don't know," said Rachel. "It couldn't have just disappeared."

The others didn't know and both fast aliens went and washed the dirt and dust off themselves and Rachel thanked them for their help as she and Ally headed out to take care of the trash pile.

Each bag was a little heavy so the girls worked together to put them in the dumpster. Then the mail came and Rachel went down the long driveway to get it and sent it down the mail tube to the mansion. Just by activating the handle of the mailbox, all the mail for the mansion would fly down underground and shoot up and into the mail basket by the door. It was a clever invention by her uncles as a house-warming gift a while back. It certainly made it easier if the girls weren't home and one of the aliens went to get the mail some days.

Now, Rachel was walking back up the hill, rolling her shoulders and ready to get the rest of the trash to the dumpster.

* * *

Ally had gone to get some of the trash that she could handle when she saw something black move into the garage. She looked and wondered who it might be, since she didn't remember any of the aliens being completely black. She ran to the garage and looked inside each of the four storage rooms. The first three were fine, but the fourth one that had held all the junk metal was open and someone was moving in there.

The little girl moved closer and at first didn't see anything, but suddenly, the pile of boards she was standing on moved and she let out a sharp, alarmed cry as she slipped and grabbed on a flat metal piece sticking up from whatever she was on.

"Hey, who grabbed me?" asked a deep voice as Ally saw it was some sort of creature, who moved his head around, making her slip off enough to where he could grab her and set her on her feet. When she saw what he looked like, her eyes grew wide.

"SHARK!" she screamed loudly and let out a louder shriek when he jumped back in surprise at her scream and came towards her again.

Outside, Rachel heard Ally scream and ran to the garage in time to get tackled to the grass by the smaller girl. Both lay on the grass as the stunned, older girl tried to get her breath back after Ally had knocked the wind out of her with the tackle. Rachel groaned. "Honey, go easy on the tackling, okay?" she said and then puffed a little. "You knocked the wind out of me."

Ally then clung to her. "Shark! Big, mean shark! It was going to skin me alive!" said the little girl.

A laugh made them look up and Ally hid behind Rachel. But then, Rachel started to laugh.

"So that's where all the junk metal went," she said with a laugh. "I should have known."

Ally looked up at her and Rachel picked her up. "Is he the one who scared you?" she asked and the little girl nodded, making the older girl chuckle. "His name is Eatle. He eats metal and yeah, he does resemble a shark, doesn't he?"

Ally looked at him and then looked at Rachel. "He eats metal?" she asked, confused.

Rachel nodded. "Remember Fasttrack said the metal pile was gone? Well, that's because Eatle ate it," she said.

"Was it supposed to be for something else?" asked Eatle, realizing Rachel may have had another thing in mind for the old metal junk.

She shook her head. "No, it was meant for you, Eatle," she said to the alien. "I just thought you were off on a mission and would enjoy it when you came back."

"Well, I was on patrol and just came back after finishing my rounds," he said. "It's been pretty quiet, which is good."

Rachel nodded and Eatle came closer to the girls, receiving a hug from the older girl, who had Ally in her other arm. Rachel looked at her cousin. "Eatle won't hurt you, Ally. He's a good friend of mine. Saved my life a while back and came to live with the rest of us."

Ally looked at Eatle, who gently squeezed her shoulder in a sign of friendship and Rachel set the younger girl down and Eatle picked her up, letting Ally study him with curiousness as she wasn't scared now. Suddenly, she felt him start tickling her.

"Aaaaahh!" she cried out in surprise before her contagious laughter took over. "AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"So you're ticklish too," said Eatle, a smile in his voice as he tickled Ally's stomach and sides and then moved to her underarms, gaining more laughter and giggles from the younger girl he was tickling.

"NONONONONONONO! HEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHAHAHA!" Ally laughed hard, making Rachel laugh as she watched the shark alien tickle the younger girl. She could have sworn she saw him smile, even though his mouth didn't move much.

Finally, Eatle scooped Ally up in his arms, ending the tickle torture. "That was for grabbing onto my fin," he said with a chuckle.

"Sorry," said Ally. "I didn't realize that was you until you stood up."

Eatle chuckled again. "No worries, kiddo," he said.

Rachel smiled. "Thanks for taking care of that pile of metal, Eatle," she said. "But we've still got the rest of the trash to throw away."

He nodded. "I'll help," he said and they hauled the last five bags of trash to the dumpster. Ally then noticed a rusty gear and gave it to Eatle, who thanked her and ate it.

Rachel let out a tired sigh. "Well, that's all done now," she said. "Now those rooms are free for either more aliens, storage, or for other purposes."

"With all these aliens, the mansion's going to need all the room it can get," said Ally.

Rachel and Eatle laughed at that, but agreed with the younger girl as Eatle placed both her and Rachel on his back and gave them both a piggy-back ride to the mansion as the girls smiled happily, happy to have him for a friend.

* * *

**A bit of a late story for Shark Week, but I had fun writing it!**

**Please leave a review, but no flames!**

**GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
